


Abyss

by santatape



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, First Kiss, Horror, Insanity, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Manipulation, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Suicide, Suspense, Violence, idk how i came up with this shit, maybe don’t read this, really fucking weird, this shit is fucked up im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santatape/pseuds/santatape
Summary: a·byss/əˈbis/nouna deep or seemingly bottomless chasm.the regions of hell conceived of as a bottomless pit.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> this is SO FUCKING DARK. do not read this if you are triggered by:
> 
> -murder  
> -violence  
> -suicide  
> -intrusive thoughts 
> 
> or anything related to these!! i am so sorry for writing this i just couldn’t stop thinking about this story idea and needed to write it.
> 
> im literally so sorry. actually. please don’t read this i swear it was such a bad idea.

Oh, how glorious it was. A smile on his face and a skip in his step, the sun shining bright and a plan readily constructed after over a year of planning. Today was the day. He had spent so much time observing, researching, collecting, and writing down everything he found. The Moleskine he wrote in had become miles thick, full of taped photographs and glued articles, notes scribbled in black ink. Yamaguchi constantly changed his hiding place for the notebook, his most prized possession. He couldn’t let anyone lay their hands on it, bad things would happen if anyone read what was inside. 

He grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on his kitchen counter and stepped out through the front door, backpack slung over his shoulder and secretly holding the weight of his biggest secrets inside. Tsukishima could be seen walking towards his house, headphones over his ears and eyes closed while he hummed to whatever song he was currently listening to. Yamaguchi needed to make sure he didn’t look suspicious, he had to just act normal, like everything was fine. He would walk to school with Tsukishima, go to volleyball practice at the end of the day, and then come home. He would follow the same schedule he always did, and he wouldn’t change a thing. He had to make sure no one knew about his plan. No one. 

Tsukishima appeared in front of him and his eyes opened at the exact moment he was in front of Yamaguchi’s house. He had the route memorized to the point of how many steps it took to reach his destination. He didn’t even need to look to find his way to his best friend’s house, that’s how many times he had been there. They made eye contact and a small smile dusted over Tsukishima’s lips. Yamaguchi smiled back, they shared their moment before they began the walk to school. Tsukki didn’t talk much when they were alone, he enjoyed the silence and how Yamaguchi would occasionally fill it with mindless chatter and retelllings of old stories. Their hands would just barely brush as they walked, but neither of them had the courage to reach out and interlace them. They had never really talked about their relationship, but they both knew they liked each other more than anyone else and that they wouldn’t date some other person ever in their life. They didn’t need to put a label on their relationship, they were fine just being really close friends who cared deeper for each other than most did. 

Everything was going according to plan. The weight of the notebook in the hidden pocket of his backpack burned a hole through his spine. He was practically buzzing with excitement. It would be perfect. The heavy layer of snow on the ground slowed their pace down slightly, the crunching of the snow filling the silence easily. They were comfortable in each other’s company, Tsukki not paying much attention to Yamaguchi’s happiness, marking it up to just being happy about the snow. He always had loved the winter time, especially the icicles that hung from tree branches and shattered on concrete after falling from the roofs of buildings. He adored cold temperatures, all the white around made him shriek with joy, staying outside to build snowmen until his fingers and toes were frozen together, nose a dark pink shade and skin cold to the touch. Tsukki would try to herd him back inside but to no avail, Yamaguchi could be very strong when he wanted to be. 

They eventually reached the school building, parting ways to go to their separate classes. Yamaguchi’s excitement only intensified now that he didn’t need to force it down so as not to seem suspicious. He hummed the tune to one of Tsukki’s favorite songs as he slid into his seat, carefully removing his bag with a smile taking over his features. His wide grin with no teeth paired with his freckles and greenish hair made him look a little like a frog, but he didn’t mind how he looked. He couldn’t pay attention to anything but the plan going through his mind over and over. Today. Today. Today. He was unfocused for all of his class period, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t need to know any of the material anyways. The hours sped past him, and before he knew it, he was meeting up with Tsukishima to walk to the gym for practice. They reached the cold metal door and it was opened by Daichi, the captain already having been inside. The shorter boy looked up at Tsukishima and grinned impossibly wider, his expression met with studious eyes that held a small sparkle. Yamaguchi knew he wasn’t actually that cold of a person, he really did like their volleyball team and all the unique personalities who belonged to it. 

They stepped through the door and walked to the locked room to change and tape fingers, in Tsukki’s case. “What’s got you so happy today?” the blonde asked when they were alone. Yamaguchi merely hummed in response, giving a quick smirk before rushing to peel his uniform off and replace it with his practice clothes. He gathered his things, pushed them in a cubby, and walked out before more questioning gazes could be directed at him. He put his all into practicing, getting service ace after service ace in their sixes practice. Before he knew it, practice was over and it was time to change and go home. As the time for his plan to be put in action drew nearer, Yamaguchi’s excitement grew until it could barely be contained. By this point, most of his teammates had noticed his oddly happy demeanor and had their own confused expressions targeted at him. He ignored them and left the gym before anyone could catch up to him and began his trek home in the snow once again. 

Tsukki came rushing out. “Why didn’t you wait for me?” he sounded a little breathless, his boots clunking around on the plowed parking lot of the school. “Sorry, Tsukki.” he didn’t reply with more than that. Tsukishima could tell something was off, and he said as much. “I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Tsukki. I’m the same as always.” An eyebrow was raised in his direction, but Tsukki decided to ultimately leave it be. If something bad was going on, Yamaguchi would tell him. He trusted his friend. 

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked. “Yeah?” “Well, would you want to go sledding with me? We can go in the forest by my house together and find a hill to go down! It’ll be fun, please?” he pleaded, using puppy dog eyes and a pout, the works. Tsukki didn’t see an issue, this was probably why his friend had been so happy all day. The snow excited him and he wanted to go sledding with Tsukki as a surprise request. “Sure.” he replied with a shrug. He tried to seem indifferent, but they both knew he enjoyed sledding almost as much as Yamaguchi did, especially when they went together. Now they were both excited, albeit for different reasons. 

Very different reasons. 

Yamaguchi squealed in happiness and yanked his tall friend by the wrist over to the large forest full of evergreen trees that spanned over his entire neighborhood. Tsukki stumbled a little bit, but he regained his balance quickly and the two ran into the line of trees. The late time in the evening caused the sky to darken, making it hard to see each other. The trees blocked the moonlight from their view and cast shadows across their bodies and backpacks. They crunched through the snow, sinking into it with each step. Permanent grins pasted onto their faces, they giggled and flung snowballs at each other as they walked. They didn’t actually bring sleds, they would just slide down the snowy hills on their asses, they got better speeds in their sweatpants and it was worth the cold wet feeling they would end up with. The two glanced at each other, back and forth, loving expressions on their faces. Piles of snow sitting atop tree branches landed on the snow on the ground as the strong gusts of wind blew the hair out of the boys’ faces. The tips of their ears were red and their knuckles were turning pink, but they barely noticed. They were too caught up in each other. 

Before he could back out of it, Tsukishima gripped Yamaguchi by his nape and smashed their mouths together. His wide mouth was dry and cold, Tsukki could taste the snot dripping from his nose caused by the freezing temperatures. Yet he didn’t mind. He kept their lips pressed against one another and moved his other hand to the shorter boy’s hip. Yamaguchi kissed back passionately, pressing his tongue into Tsukishima’s mouth. They stood there for what felt like hours, shivering and kissing, the only warmth given to them from the connection of their breath. They pulled away, breathless, and began to laugh together. They held hands and continued walking to their destination, twin grins stretching their cracked lips. 

When they finally found the hill, Yamaguchi began to squeal and jump up and down, crushing the snow under his boots. Tsukki gazed at him in wonder, he looked ethereal in the slivers of moonlight illuminating his small, flat features. He loved Yamaguchi and his odd-looking face and hair, loved his excitable but shy personality, these moments of pure happiness reserved for him only. They looked at each other, glimmers of who knows what in their eyes and teeth peeking out from underneath blue-turned lips. Their breath was visible in the chilly air and the cold spread throughout their bodies, yet Tsukishima felt warm all over, body tingling with joy. Yamaguchi reached an ice-cold hand out to Tsukishima’s face and brought their lips together once more. His other hand reached into his backpack’s side pocket, but the blonde was too lost in kissing his true love _again_ to notice. 

A razor sharp butterfly knife was produced from the pocket, reflecting the small amount of light that could be seen in the evening forest. The green-haired boy reached out behind Tsukishima and before he could understand what was happening, pulled away. 

A smirk graced his features, mischief and hatred replacing the glimmer of love in his eyes from before. Using an immense amount of force, he pulled the knife towards himself, feeling more than seeing as it cut deep into the taller teen’s muscled back. He laughed hysterically, tears pricking his eyes as horror and then pain graced Tsukishima’s features. “I love you, Tsukki.” he mockingly said. He dug it impossibly deeper into his flesh, blood spraying out of the large wound. The knife was twisted before being dragged downward, leaving the lower half of his back sliced open and gushing blood. Tsukishima was barely grasping onto life and consciousness, eyes wide and dull. His pulse was faint in his wrist where it was pressed against Yamaguchi’s neck as he struggled to push Yamaguchi away, but to no avail. 

Tsukishima suddenly collapsed with a _thump_ , body convulsing as even more blood spurted out of his body in waves. Red coated the snow around him, melting it and sinking into the earth of the forest. Some blood landed on the bark of the trees around them, no one to witness the murder other than the nature of the forest. His screams rung out, but they were so deep into the woods that no one could hear. It was too late, nothing could save him now. It had all gone according to plan. Yamaguchi watched as the life drained from his best friend’s eyes, his skin becoming leathery and lifeless. He chuckled to himself. He had done it. After years of meticulous planning, he had done it. 

Now for the final step of his plan. 

Yamaguchi reached for the knife and pulled it out of Tsukishima’s cold and heavy body, shirt stained red. The knife was coated in a thick layer of dripping blood, but Yamaguchi was in love with the disgusting sight. His mouth watered knowing what he had accomplished. He was so proud of himself, and to celebrate, he stuck the very same knife into his chest. He stared silently as the blood mixed with Tsukki’s and oozed into the snow and on top of Tsukishima’s corpse. He closed his eyes and fell to his knees. He did it. 

_It all went according to plan,_ Yamaguchi thought as he faded from the world of the living. 

It all went according to plan. 

**Author's Note:**

> ughhhhh if you made it to the end,, i’m so sorry i hope you aren’t traumatized. ik this is obv super ooc and a really weird and disturbing thing to write so i’m really sorry.


End file.
